happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Request For Adminship
This page is only for users to place request to become an Admin, Bureaucrat or Rollback. If you are unsure how to place request, look below at the rules that explains everything. Rules Below are rules so that users can place request to become their provided job. *On side note, users from the Original Fanon may automatically receive their provided job, due to their hard work and determination.* Admin *Must have at least 400 edits *Must be active (If your are no longer active on the wiki, the user's adminship will be straped from the user) Rollback *Must have at least 250-300 edits *Must also be active Bureaucrat *Must have 500+ edits *Must be active Voting For users to become their provided/request jobs, other users must vote to decide their fate. Below are examples how to vote. If you support the idea of giving them adminship/rollback, then place the template with the 'thumbs up' on it. Place a comment on why you think they deserve it. If you oppose, then place the template with the 'thumbs down' on it. Or if you think the user is at a neutral state, place the template with the square on it. To place a request, ask the founder or another admin to place a request. It will later be placed on this page for you evaluation. Only registered users can vote. You must use your signature once you've voted. Below is a template for an admin entry: *'Choosing the Green Badge gives user the +1 point' *'Choosing the Red Badge gives the user -1 point' *'Choosing the Grey Badge gives the user 0 points' Requests User:MagicMasterBilly (Rollback) The result of the discussion has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be a rollback. seems friendly I just don't know went wrong (talk) 01:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) User:TheWhistleGang (Admin) The result of the discussion has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be an admin. User:RayTube (Rollback) The result of the discussion was: This user was instead given the job of Chat Moderator Requested to become admin, but doesn't have enough edits. That aside, this user has the potential to be a great contributer to the community if he was a little more active. ~ Bella I agree with Bella, he should be a little more active, but he is a great contributer and is very kind to others. User:RoboStarthebomb Too inactive. http://images.wikia.com/happytreefanon/images/3/33/WC.png he is awesome!!!!!!!!!!! He's a good man. ★Deadly Dark★ 22:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ''User:Deadlydark (Admin) The result of the discussion has yet to be decided. ''This user needs more supporters to be a bureaucrat Support, but he vandalized a wiki he didn't like. Just as long as he doesn't make endless fart jokes. I'm glad you're a man of reason! I support you Deadly! -- [[User:Chase555|'CHASE! C:']] nice guy User:The flying pie (Bureaucrat/Admin) The result of the discussion has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be a bureaucrat and admin. Well behaved user. -- Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 08:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Good user. nice guy I just don't know went wrong (talk) 01:02, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ... User:Flippy the French4 (Admin) The result of the discussion was has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be an admin. Active. Bad grammar. Your a good friend.- Deadlydark You know what your doing and you will be a great admin! Just watch that grammar, okay? -- [[User:Chase555|'CHASE! C:']] I made you admin yay! User:Sims3Fan33333 The result of the discussion has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be an admin. What does grammar have to do with it? ★Deadly Dark★ 18:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) User:Shadow887 (Admin) The result of the discussion was: This user has successfully become an admin. Your one of my best friends. ★Deadly Dark★ 22:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : you will make a good admin Grassy (talk) 00:34, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Everyone seems to like you here! You have great grammar, you're friendly, and you have some awesome characters! I support you! -- [[User:Chase555|'CHASE! C:']] His characters are great and the episodes are great. Electrosan10 (talk) 00:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I just feel like having you live your dream. TheWhistleGang (talk) 00:01, March 10, 2014 (UTC) User:Idyemyhairpink33 (Admin) The result of the discussion was has yet to be decided. This user needs more supporters to be an admin. Your a friend I like your episode ideas. But improve your page presentation... I don't really know you that much... Ive decided to not affect the score, rather than decline, because I don't know how good you are. --MagicMasterBilly (talk) 01:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC) User:Mrboy90backup(Admin) Reason: I've been a friend to everyone on the wiki since 2012. also add up all the edits from my old account. ..... idk sav said your 9 idk if that's true or not (probally not) Just want to bring back the person who was in the early days User:Shadow887 Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 (Admin) I want to be an admin, but I can't be always active and I'm always having a bad grammar. Sorry :'( Seems to be trustworthy enough..... Don't really trust him all that much.... MarioDude2848 (Admin) I am active and think I would be great for being an admin.